Clan Thunder
by German Bunnie
Summary: When three girls tumble into the Tactics Advance world one night, what will happen? Romance, comedy, adventure, and more? And maybe even meet a few friends on the way. T for later chapters.


A/N: scream I finally got this up! It's about time. This took forever to write and rewrite, so it better be good...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF:TA. I don't own anything in here actually...but Kacee is an OC, so I guess I semi own her.

* * *

In a back alleyway of Cyril, a human sniper was sitting against the wall, apparently sleeping. A slightly dirty Gaia Robe was held closed by three belts, and a blue and white headband adorned her head. Brown hair spilled out from under the headband and hung around her shoulders. A Max's Oathbow and quiver of arrows lay nearby. She slowly opened her eyes to see...

"Kupo! It's alive, kupo!" It said, jumping up and down. The girl sat up and stared at it.

"Wha…wha…there's…a bunny…on my lap…" The human said. And indeed, it was at least slightly similar to a bunny. Its long ears definetly resembeled one. But the pompom on its head and the robe it was wearing definetely screamed 'Not a rabbit!'.

"Kupo! Not BUNNY, MOOGLE! I'm a _moogle_!" It said, its pompom bouncing wildly. Looks like it isn't a rabbit after all, the girl thought. The unnamed moogle stopped for a second. "Wait, don't tell me you've never seen a moogle." The sniper nodded.

"Well…kinda, just not a live one…it was a story, and there were drawings…" She said, confused.

"Kupo. You must come from some weird place, kupo. And you look an awful lot like a human for a sniper, kupo!" It said, hopping off her lap.

"Well, I'm human, and if i'm a sniper…" Gears turned. "Wait! That means I have Viera jobs...so I could be an assassin!" She practically floated off the ground.

"So, you have Vieras then, kupo?" The moogle said.

"Nope." She shook her head. The moogle let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, Famfrit knows how you know all this, kupo!" It sighed. "Monty, professional Black Mage and Time Magician, head of the small Clan Nutsy." She shook its hand…well, paw.

"Kacee, professional…I believe you said sniper? Clanless, just came to this dimension."

"Well, Kupo, you can join the clan! Come on!" He bounced up and down, and began running down the street.

"Hey, wait up!" Kacee cried, running after him and just barely keeping up.

---

Eventually, we came to an old looking building. A Chocobo shaped sign hang above the doorway, reading 'The Prancing Chocobo', and a few old crates sat around outside.

"This is it?" I said, watching one of the crates that seemed to have something alive in it.

"Yup. The Chocobo's been here since Cyril was made, kupo! Come on." He walked into the dimly lit bar, leaving a slightly scared Kacee at the door.

"Ok...coming." She said, and ran in.

A man who looked like he had been around as long as the bar sat behind the large counter by the door.

"Hey, Mon', anything today?" His voice was like rusty nails. "No new missions today, incase you're wondering. (Ressel or Marble here) took the last one." Monty sighed.

"No thanks, kupo. Not now anyway." I glanced over in the back corner, were there was a particularly large table. Two with bunny ears, but more humanlike. One human...thank god. And one thing that looks like an elephant. Monty began walking over to that particular table, and I followed, trying not to look like an idiot. As we got closer, I could see the human and elephant thing were playing cards.

"Any…. sixes?" The Human said, holding cards in his hand. He had on an almost entirely blue outfit, and had a feathered cap. "Blue Mage," I quietly said, so Monty wouldn't hear. Guess playing Final Fantasy was helpful.

"Go fish." The elephant replied, smirking. The loose green dress it was wearing looked like it was going to fall right off them at any minute. Oh no duh. My brain finally started to actually function. "Sage."

"AUGHH!!" The Blue Mage threw his cards up in the air. "One of theese days...I _will_ reveal you for the _fraud you are_!" He began laughing manaically. One of the bunny girls sighed, and whacked him with a snake-tipped staff. A large horn-hat thing sat on her head, almost looking like a third ear. "Summoner." I said quietly to myself.

The seccond bunny girl got up. "Ahh! Lunais-kun, are you ok?" She said. The white robe she was wearing was a dead giveaway. "White Mage...no duh." I smiled a little.

"No, no, i'm fine..." The blue mage now known as Lunais rubbed his head where the Summoner hit him. "Maetus, Gertrude, you should be a fencer, with strength like that..."

"AHEM, kupo!" Monty interupted. The whole table stopped, and turned their heads. "This...is Kacee the sniper."

"Um…hey, what's up?" I said nervously. There was a moment of silence, and the Summoner began to speak.

"Oh. Another Dispatch specialist? They better be able to do Metal Hunt, at least." She said frowning.

"Um, no, actually--hey! I'm not a newbie!" I shouted back. It would have been oh-so satisfying to shoot an arrow right in her face. Self control, self control.

"Fine, fine, we'll put you in _some_ battles." She muttered. Monty ignored her entirely.

"Kupo. That's Gertrude, and that over there's Viana," Monty said, motioning to the Summoner and White Mage.

"Hi!" The White Mage said waving. Gertrude ignored her introduction and just sipped her water.

"This here is Lunais and Chandler…" He said, now motioning to the Sage and Blue Mage.

"Oh, welcome to the clan. We're glad to have you." Chandler politely said.

"Hiya, welcome to the boondocks." Lunais said grinning. Gertrude whacked him again, and Monty sighed.

"And lastly..." Monty said, searching the table. "Kupo, where'd Ivolt go?" Lunais shrugged.

"I sent him to get more rods and swords, and maybe some food while he was out." Chandler said. Monty nodded.

"Kacee, you'll meet him soon enough kupo. He's an exchange from another clan. To put into proportion how strong they all are, if his clan fought ours, we'd all be dead in fifteen minutes." I nodded. Mental Note: Avoid Ivolt-dono.

"As you know, I'm Monty, kupo!" Monty said, poking himself. I nodded again. There was one thing though...

"Isn't Nutsy a terrible name?" I said. Everyone except Monty slowly began to nod.

"Well, true. Sounds like something a moogle would name a clan of only moogles." Lunais said.

"So what, kupo? Just cuz the newbie doesn't like the name, we're going to change it?" Monty huffed. Everyone nodded again.

"So, we're going to have a voting, is that it!?" Monty shouted. More nodding. Viana pulled out slips of paper and some pencils.

"Okay, so the posible names are Nutsy and..." Viana said. I smiled, already knowing what i'd say.

"Thunder!" Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Lunais laughing. Oh well, i'd whack him for that later. Viana walked around the table and handed out the paper and pencils.

"Write the name you want on the paper, and then we'll tally up. When you're done, give it to me." Viana said, practically the picture of a saint. I grabbed my pencil and paper, and wrote my vote.

A few minutes later, Viana held six pieces of paper.

"Thunder,"

"Thunder,"

"Nutsy,"

"Nutsy,"

"...Cheeze-its? Ok, i'm just going to ignore that one." Lunais pouted and layed his head on the table.

"This one chooses what our name is." Viana said, holding one last piece of paper. Everyone leaned in, waiting to hear the clans new name, and...

"Thunder."

"WOO!" I jumped for joy. "Bye-bye Nutsy, heeeee-llo Thunder!" Monty frowned.

"So now what. We all vote the newbie as leader of the clan now?" Silence.

"...So does that make me clan leader now?" I said.

"KUPO!" Monty threw his arms up. "Go ahead kupo! I don't care!" I grinned.

"Clan Thunder!" I shouted, the clan cheering along with me.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter one! Again, it was killer. The seccond chapter will be coming before 2008, rejoice!  
And yes I know I went from 3rd person to 1st person, i'll be doing that every chapter. I don't care if you think its cheesey. i'm doing it. D: 


End file.
